The Frosty Moon (Part 1)
by TheMLPWritter
Summary: A Jackunzel story. part 1 of 4. Rapunzel breaks up with Eugene and gets romantical with Jack Frost.


The Frosty Moon

"Why Eugene, why?" Rapunzel whispered, angry and crying. Eugene looked at the beautiful young woman behind him that he had cheated on Rapunzel with. "I-I uh, I-..." Eugene mumbled, "NO! EUGENE I NEED AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS!" Rapunzel finally yelled in anger. The moon shined bright outside the window of the small room, intensifying the cold nights fight. Rapunzel looked at Eugene one more time until finally spitting out the words "We're through.". Eugene stood in shock, but then something snapped. "Fine you spoiled blonde diva." He stood tall, and grew cold. "Fine!" Rapunzel mocked him, and looked at the door, and slowly but steadily walked towards the door, opened it up, looked back at Eugene, and left.

Rapunzel had nowhere to go, being that she had to move out of the castle to get away from Eugene. She decided to move back into the old tower, after some thinking. Mother Gothel was dead, and this time she could build a door and staircase so that she could freely walk in and out. She could make sure that if Eugene ever came around, she would have a huge frying pan waiting for his precious little head. That was it! Rapunzel thought. She stopped when walking by the kitchen, and saw her favorite chef, Bart. "Hey, Bart, can I borrow that black frying pan over there on your left?" Rapunzel softly said. Bart stood tall and said "Sure thing Ms. Rapunzel." Grabbing the frying pan. As he held it out to Rapunzel, he whipped his charming, smooth, silky brown hair towards her. She didn't notice, and simply walked away.

She, now out of the castle, knew she needed to make it past the night guards. She slowly sneaked for the far right side of the castle, where there was less security than the other parts. She then noticed a dark staircase that looked like it had light at the end of it. In desperation to escape Rapunzel went into the cave, and ran for her life to the light. To her surprise, it lead right to the outer side of the castle where the guards can't spot her. She speed-sneaked through the first village. She was running, but she was stealthy and sneaky to the point where she really was sneaking, well, speed sneaking. As she was sneaking through the second village, she tripped on a wooden broom that had been knocked over. The broom went flying, and hitting a tin garbage can. "THUMP!" The tin garbage can gave off. Rapunzel got up and started to run, hearing a series of footsteps coming to observe the sudden sound.

She just ran into the third village -the last one. She could not hear the rallying footsteps behind her anymore, and so, she walked forward, sadly. "I wish you nothing but luck, my dear kingdom, and never let go." She sighed, dreaming of being able to stay, but alas, she could not.

And here she now stand, about to step onto the bridge. The bridge in which she had entered the city in, with Eugene, Pascal, and Maximus. "Pascal" Rapunzel whispered in fright. She had forgotten him, entirely. "Oh well," She thought, "I can't risk going back and getting found.". But, as soon as she stepped onto that bridge, her eyes grew big, opened wide. The world started blurring out, and fading white. Rapunzel didn't know what to do, so she just stood. Popping right in front of her eyes were the good times she had spent in the kingdom, and the time when the little girls put flowers in her hair, and when she danced with Eugene and the towns people. But then Rapunzel started to frown, as memories of her and Eugene popped up, and she started to cry, and to make it stop, she charged across the bridge. Now at the ending of the bridge, the visions stopped, leaving Rapunzel breathless. She continued forth to the tower, trying to forget the event.

It was dark, and Rapunzel had not had a flashlight, so she tumbled and fallen into many things unidentifiable. But she stumbled into some light, she walked more towards it to see it, and before her eyes, it was the tower. She ran towards it, happy to be home. She throw her hair towards a stick that was sticking out from the building, and she cliff-climbed to the top of the tower. Only, when she got to the top, her vision faded black, and then bad memories appeared. First she saw when Mother Gothel told her "mother knows best" and was turning out the lights and jumping out of places to scare Rapunzel. And then she saw herself tied up by Mother Gothel, and last she saw Eugene getting stabbed with a knife. Rapunzel faded back to reality, but now was scared to walk into the dark tower room.

Rapunzel walked inside and looked for a good spot to start building her staircase, but then decided to hold the building and planning off until tommorow, but for now, she needed rest. She walked into her old room, and laid down on her bed. She grabbed her old hankercheif with the sun on it, and started to cry, still shocked over what happened with her and Eugene.

Part end. Stay tuned for part two where you meet jack frost!


End file.
